


Хранитель душ

by Klea_Strix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"У всех есть душа: у людей, у демонов, даже у драконов. И это самое дорогое, что есть на земле и уж точно стоит всех сокровищ".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хранитель душ

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок Кирну. Июль, 2005 г.

Когда-то какой-то пронырливый и ушлый человек решил подзаработать и поставил трактир прямо на перекрестке. Тогда суеверные люди сказали, что это дурная примета и что перекрестки полны нечисти. Может, они и были правы, но забегаловка эта никогда не пустовала и приносила стабильный доход. Она уже несколько раз горела, в ней часто случались драки, да такие, что здание приходилось восстанавливать заново. Но, тем не менее, трактир, словно феникс, возрождался вновь и был открыт для всех путников, коих всегда хватало в этом суетном мире.

Хруст, нынешний хозяин трактира «На перекрестке», лучше всех знал, что никогда не переведутся те, кто не в силах усидеть дома, и кого дорога привечает и любит. Большей частью это был народ лихой, азартный, неугомонный. Такие забредали сюда выпить, перекусить, иногда переночевать. И очень часто среди них попадались такие, кто любит поболтать. Так что Хруст всегда был в курсе событий, творящихся в мире. За свою долгую жизнь навидался он всякого, так что мог с точностью сказать, чего ждать от очередного посетителя. Например, от того, кто сейчас вошел в дверь трактира, за милю пахло проблемами. Хотя по первому взгляду и не скажешь, но у трактирщика глаз был наметан. То, как ступал незнакомец, то, как прятал лицо, надвинув на него капюшон, и та небрежность, с которой его рука лежала на эфесе меча, лучше всего говорили Хрусту, что стоит ждать беды.

Тем временем незнакомец подошел к стойке и устроился на высоком табурете.

— Что желаете, сир? — поинтересовался Хруст.

— Чего-нибудь покрепче. — Серебряная монета покатилась по столу прямо в руки трактирщика. Это было гораздо больше, чем стоило даже самое забористое пойло. Значит, предчувствие не обмануло Хруста, и этому страннику нужно еще что-то, кроме Огненного Вирда. Деньги быстро исчезли со стойки, и их сменил стакан с темно-бурой дымящейся жидкостью. Незнакомец сделал глоток и довольно покачал головой.

— Чем-то еще могу быть полезен сиру?

— Скажи, любезный, не доводилось ли тебе слышать о драконе, живущем в ваших краях? — поинтересовался путник.

— Конечно, и не только слышать. А вы рыцарь или охотник на драконов будете?

— Нет, — короткое слово, но обычно после такого «нет» трудно еще о чем-то говорить. Вот и Хруст тоже замолчал, ожидая, что гость сам скажет, что ему нужно. Ждать пришлось долго. Жидкость из стакана убывала, а незнакомец все молчал. Заинтригованный трактирщик сдался первым.

— Жаль, что вы не рыцарь. Нет, конечно, дракон — тварь красивая, да только не следует ему близко к людям селиться.

— Это почему это? — поднял голову незнакомец. Теперь Хруст мог сказать, что тот был безбород, хотя и не выглядел таким молодым, как звучал его голос. Но, так или иначе, трактирщик поспешил ответить в надежде, что удастся разговорить этого странного клиента:

— Да пугает он людей. Селяне его боятся, говорят, скот таскает, а то, глядишь, и путником каким закусит. Вот на прошлой десятинице у Егидовны муж ушел и не вернулся.

— А почему решили, что дракон — причина его исчезновения?

— Может и не дракон, й согласился с ним Хруст и пояснил: — Егид парень-то шустрый, и по бабам ходок, может, застрял у какой из своих потаскушек, а все на дракона списывают. Больше не на кого. Хотя на разбойников можно, на леших. А если в горах сгинул, то на гномов можно грешить, они чужих, страсть как не любят.

— Вон сколько версий, а вы все на дракона списываете, — в голосе незнакомца прозвучала насмешка.

— Так-то оно так, сир, да только драконы испокон веков страх вызывали. Так что если есть он в округе, с него и спрос.

— Ты сказал, что видел его. Каков он?

— Огроменный. Крылья, как распахнет, словно ночь на землю спустилась, огнем дышит, а еще слезы у него горькие, ядовитые.

— А это-то откуда известно? — удивился путник.

— Так ведьмы его слезы собирают, не то для приворотного зелья, не то для отворотного, а, скорее всего, для отравы разной, что неверные жены мужей своих пичкают, дабы вдовицами заделаться.

— Темные вы люди.

— Не скажите, сир. О вредоносности тварей этих и священники толкуют.

— Глупы ваши священники, да и вы не лучше, коль верите во все это, — не терпящим возражений тоном заявил незнакомец. — Ты мне лучше скажи, цвета какого дракон ваш.

— Так черный он, как смоль. Иль золотой? — Хруст почесал макушку, словно пытаясь сообразить, что же он видел.

— А где обитает ваш дракон? — последовал следующий вопрос.

— Надо думать в горах, в пещере какой-нить.

— А поточнее? — потребовал незнакомец.

— А кто его знает, — отмахнулся трактирщик. — Мы его не ищем, а кто из заезжих уходит на поиски, так и не возвращается. Свирепый он, золото свое хорошо стережет.

— А про золото-то вы с чего взяли?

— Так ведь ведомо, что дракон богатство скрывает. Это всем известно.

— И все-то вам известно. Ладно, налей мне на дорогу, да пойду я.

Но выпить свой Вирд незнакомец не успел, двери распахнулись, и в помещение трактира ворвалось четверо воинов в полном обмундировании: в кольчугах, в шлемах и с обнаженными мечами. Без слов они рванулись вперед, но были остановлены одним движением руки незнакомца. Пока нападающие стояли, как вкопанные, он осторожно снял заплечный мешок и так же бережно положил его на стойку, и только тогда сделал несколько шагов навстречу преследователям. Бой был недолгим, но эффектным. Вот только причина так и осталась неизвестной для немногочисленных зрителей.

Но в ходе этой потасовки случилось то, что Хруст потом вспоминал еще долго. Один из противников налетел на стойку и толкнул мешок. Воин ринулся обратно, тогда как трактирщик заметил свет, пробивающийся из сумы. Любопытство заставило его чуть растянуть завязки, и прямо в руки ему выкатился шар размером с человеческую голову. Он сиял так ярко, а игра его красок была так великолепна, что все посетители трактира замерли в восхищении. Хруст же вглядывался в глубину шара и видел то, что никогда не могло сочетаться воедино. Там была и темнота ночного неба, покрытого мириадами звезд, и зелень листьев, только что распустившихся навстречу весне, и робкий луч восходящего солнца. Но кроме этого была там, внутри, и скорость пущенной стрелы, и взмах огромных огненных крыльев…

Пока все глазели на это чудо, его хозяин расправился с оставшимися преследователями и, тщательно вытерев меч, вложил его в ножны. Затем, вернувшись к стойке, осторожно забрал шар их рук трактирщика и спрятал его в мешок. Только когда сияние погасло, Хруст моргнул и, чуть помедлив, смог вымолвить:

— Что это было?

— Душа, — спокойно ответил незнакомец.

— Чья? — смог все же спросить Хруст. У него даже не закралось сомнения, что ему могли солгать. Только не в этот раз.

— Одного демона, — все так же невозмутимо произнес чародей.

— Но у демонов не бывает душ, — попытался возразить Хруст, но получилось это как-то вяло.

— У всех есть душа: у людей, у демонов, даже у драконов. И это самое дорогое, что есть на земле и уж точно стоит всех сокровищ.

— Значит, тебе для этого нужен наш дракон?

На это странник ничего не ответил, лишь закинул свой мешок и направился к выходу.

— Эй, — окликнул его Хруст. — А зачем тебе они? Души то есть?

— Ни за чем, — пожал плечами странник. — Я всего лишь Хранитель.

С этим он вышел за дверь. Больше о нем никто ничего не слышал. И о драконе тоже. Потихоньку исчезли и лешие и гномы, леса и горы опустели, и о всяком чудном стали забывать. Лишь трактирщик иногда выходил на перекресток и вглядывался в небо — а вдруг покажется огромная тень, покрывающая землю, и вернется дракон, а с ним и все диковины, ныне ушедшие в историю.


End file.
